GLRCE Individual Career Development Support Program for Faculty awards (ICDSP-FA) are intended for mentored training and developmental research to firmly establish the career of junior faculty in biodefense and emerging infectious diseases research with focus on MAID Category A-C pathogens and their associated diseases. Goals of the ICDSP-FA program include the selection of promising investigators with faculty appointments at research institutions that are affiliated with the Center and their development as principal investigators of original, independent research programs for biodefense or emerging infectious diseases. ICDSP-FA projects are strongly encouraged to develop intrinsic translational values, for example the development of vaccines, the isolation of inhibitors for microbial drug targets and exploration of their therapeutic uses, or the research for new diagnostic principles of infectious diseases. The Center Director will assist faculty trainees in securing a GLRCE mentor who can guide the training and development of selected applicants. GLRCE periodically releases requests for proposals (RFPs) for ICDSP-FA projects by posting them on the GLRCE website and by sending RFP invitational e-mails to all Executive Board members, university research administration and departmental heads of research institutions affiliated with the Center. Particular emphasis is placed on seeking minorities and women faculty candidates for the selection of ICDSP-FA awards. Applications are reviewed and rank-ordered by the Executive Board, endorsed by the GLRCE Scientific Advisory Board, and approved by the NIAID RCE Program Management. Progress of the ICDSP-FA projects is closely monitored through monthly fiscal reporting, quarterly written progress reports, annual site visits, written annual reports/renewal applications as well as oral presentations at the Center's annual meeting. The Executive Board and Scientific Advisory Board together with the GLRCE Administrative Core's support will terminate funding for ICDSP-FA projects not demonstrating appropriate progress.